Akito's OC's
Adonis Yude Pokemon: Shuckle Age: 12 Birthday: December 30, 2004 Gender: Male Occupation: Museum Director Relationship: Single Although being a kid, he acts mature for his age. He is the youngest Museum Director, he always love reading mystery novels and is part of the "Clue Finder" club who solves mysteries and riddles. Known to be a puzzle master and love to do puzzle games, he would love to do them on his spare time. Adonis is known to watch horror films at a young age that isn't too graphic, but understands the concepts of it. He is currently working on a novel known as "WhoDidIt?" and plans to write it yearly each time he grows up to improve the grammar and make it into a full series. Amethyst Violets Pokemon: Mew Age: 26 Birthday: April 10,1991 Gender: Female Occupation: Flower Shop Keeper Relationship: Single Amethyst is known to be quite the nature hugger. Cares about the nature and well being and is part of a club called Gemstones. Amethyst is known to be cold, sarcastic, and desperate. She sometimes shows a caring side, but shows more of a serious side to her then what others see in her. She is also part of the Olympics to train herself to become a better Pokemon. She loves to cook, run, swim, skydive, climb mountains, ride motorcycles, and even gymnastics. She is friends with the other Gemstones club and is very much the leader of the group. She represents the 7 Deadly Sin, "Pride" for her leadership attitude. Ahri the Okami Ninetales Pokemon: Ninetales Age: 5 Birthday: July 22,2010 Gender: Female Occupation: Pre-schooler Relationship: Single (Possibly Zayden the Black Eevee) Camps Participated in Noah's PBB1 (???/16) Blade Ti Pon Quti Pokemon: Gallade Age: 20 Birthday: October 12,1995 Gender: Male Occupation: Lone-Wolf Rescue Team member Royal Rank. Relationship: Married to Zero. Blade is known to be Bisexual. He co-hosted Ace's Pokemon Big Brother 5. He loves to adventure, watch romantic movies, and exercise. He decided to take a break from co-hosting, and live out his life elsewhere. Blade is known to be diligent, caring, fun, adventurous, and carefree. Blade is known to be ranked top 50 international duelists in Yu-Gi-Oh. Blade is known to be in top 10 in tournaments but always loses to the most pros of duelists. Romantic Interests: Rex Illusion Carnia Bubbles Pokemon: Piplup Age: 17 Birthday: July 18,1998 Gender: Female Occupation: High-School Student, Waitress Relationship: Dating Azus the Shiny Croconaw Carnia is known for being a non-caring person in games. She will make friends, and use them against others, to proceed herself. She is competitive, and very athletic. Mentally she sucks when having to use her brain in quizzes, as she has to think. Flare Summers Pokemon: Quilava Age: 19 Birthday: October 12,1996 Gender: Female Occupation: Student Relationship: Married to Quil (another timeline) Nothing is known about Flare, but she is studying to be a Chemist. Fuwa Caline Pokemon: Buneary Age: 19 Birthday: August 28,1996 Gender: Female Occupation: Receptionist Relationship: Single Fuwa was training to be an actor and singer in high school. Fuwa then in high school works part time and continues with her schooling to train to become a successful worker. Fuwa hates drunks, smokers, and sex addicts, because she believes that they do it for the fun of it. Fuwa is known to not hate a lot, but in terms she has to do what's best for her. She is aspiring, inspirational, hard-working, and creative. She currently loves fashion designing as a hobby. Harda Teemoton Pokemon: Bronzor Age: 23 Birthday: November 25,1992 Gender: Male Occupation: Marine Biologist Relationship: Single Nothing is known about Harda, but Harda loves to experiment and understand the world through hypotheses, facts, and solutions. Harda is a very strict Scientist, hoping to put his work first before relationships. Even if he is in a competition, he focuses on what matters most, and would even go to extent to mess with people's emotions and call out every lier there is. Even if mistakes are made he also backs up his own self with truth and facts and using science as an answer to everything. He even bullies others in competitions, and goes to extreme measures to make sure he wins everything. Outside the game, he does focus on his work, but he also shows compassion and empathy towards others. Haruna Juki Pokemon: Pachirisu Age: 13 Birthday: May 15,2003 Gender: Female Occupation: Student, Cook Relationship: Single Haruna is known to be quite fun, crazy, and enjoyable. She loves to cook poffins, bake pastries, and cook other gourmet foods. Haruna loves to wear leather and she is known as "The Hottie" as she is popular in school. She is usually seen as bratty, but deep down, she watches everyone around her. She would often help others with homework without giving the answer, she would stand up for herself against bullies, she would protect other people being bullied, she would often give encouragement to cowards and people who never speak up for themselves. She usually likes to go for the shy types or cowards. At home, her favorite activity is playing video games and studying fashion. She also doesn't like to stick up for the know-it-alls and would usually not support the good in whats good for others, as sometimes she believes they are faking it. Hotaru Yukong Pokemon: Mawile Age: 21 Birthday: January 10,1995 Gender: Female Occupation: Bomb Expert Relationship: Single Hotaru is known to cause vandalism, explosions, and graffiti. She was expelled from 20 different schools across the world, but manages to stay in school till graduation. She was arrested 50 times, and works with a bomb company to make Fireworks and Military equipment. She is known to be ruthless and mean to everyone around her. She doesn't care about others well-being, and would often breakup with other guys. She had a total of 94 boyfriends, and manages to get 20 dead, 34 sent to the hospital, 20 injured, and 20 that moved away because she was intimidating. She was unable to stick herself with a real relationship because of her 1st boyfriend betraying her by cheating, and it struck Hotaru like a match. She heavily drinks and manages to not get drunk or poisoned. She developed a high sense of resistance against alcohol. Jiri Punaloka Pokemon: Jirachi Age: 20 Birthday: July 4,1996 Gender: Female Occupation: College Student/Actor Relationship: Married to Shy the Umbreon Jiri was known to be an actor for 1 year under shows that involve real life situations. She starred in "The Life of Jiri" Which is a series about a girl protagonist whose a Jirachi that faces real life situations and struggles. The show also has episodes called comedic episodes that stir away from real life situations to take a break from it to do those. She met Shy in school after her horrible experiences with other men using her for their own sexual needs. She struggled with it, and soon built her relationship with Shy. They soon became in love with each other and married at age 18. Jiri is expecting a kid soon, but wants to build a family with Shy, to live a happy life. Kass Winters Pokemon: Deerling Age: 8 Birthday: December 30, 2007 Gender: Female Occupation: Student Relationship: Single Looks doesn't matter, because Kass is somebody you could learn to love or hate. Kass is very nice as animals around her is very sweet and kind and she would often feed them food. However, whenever she is playing a video game or so, she shows a dark side of her called #EvilDeer. The evil side of her is shown to be quite sadistic, insane, and manipulative. She normally doesn't do this kind of stuff, but after watching her goth side parents show her the true meaning, she started to develop it. Kass is very kind girl when you don't take her into a game or so, she loves to socialize with others and go shopping and play dodge ball. Kass currently would remain alone at most times to ensure her safety with others. Katashi Yutino Pokemon: Sceptile Age: 18 Birthday: November 29,1997 Gender: Male Occupation: Karate Apprentice Relationship: Single Katashi is known to be quite there for others. He would often help others when they need it, or he would often ignore situations to not be involved with them. Labeled "Fighter" he is well known to pick up fights at the dojo, and train to be the top master of the dojo, being the Instructors Apprentice, he studies every fighting style to be able to protect the people he cares about. Strong, smart, and kind, Katashi is learning everything he wants to know. Currently wants to help police and other people to protect themselves. Koharu Romania Pokemon: Heart Meloetta Age: 14 Birthday: February 14, 2002 Gender: Female Occupation: Student Relationship: Single Koharu is known to be quite an odd figure to most people. Is known to be the only sibling in the family and is often charitable and honest. Always goes to work on her studies in psychology and chemistry, as her future career is to be a scientist. Lao-Kun Marahu Pokemon: (Poison) Leafeon Age: 17 Birthday: September 30, 1998 Gender: Male Occupation: Herbologist Relationship: Single Lao-Kun is known to be caring, loving, and friendly. He would never betray a friend, and would never lie in any game. Would speak the truth about anything, and would never break a promise to anyone. Lao-Kun would say no, to most of the things that seems impossible for him. He is known to participate in a Big Brother game to test his strength out. Lucifer Miju Pokemon: Pachirisu Age: 26 Birthday: July 1, 1989 Gender: Male Occupation: Motorcycle Racer Relationship: Single A crazy, daredevil who wants to be able to hit the records on the books. He wants to be able to challenge others and isn't afraid to take dares or risks that seem life-threatening or dangerous. He is able to take the task of hand, like walking over ballistic electrifying lanterns, motorcycling over a cliff to the other side, sky diving from a very large height, and even photo bombing as a prank to others. Lucifier, worships the devil and doesn't believe in religion as he is an atheist. Other then being mischievous and daredevil, he lives his life alone in an apartment, as he makes monkey doing tasks and even helping around doing deliveries under 30 minutes. Outside his daredevil life, is mostly a changed man who is often eyeing on guys. He had one relationship where he trusted somebody and shows feelings, but the relationship turned bad when Lucifer's mate died in an accident. Lucifer avoids relationships in order to make sure no one else that is close to him is hurt. Lyra Storm Pokemon: Snivy Age: 18 Birthday: July 15, 1999 Gender: Female Occupation: Student, Orphanage Care Taker Helper Relationship: Dating Kenji the Primeape Lyra had never had parents in her life. She was placed in an orphanage when she was left alone in a box on the streets. A 4.0 student in White Forest Academy and currently lives in Kidz 4 Life the orphanage she was in. She auditioned for Pokemon Big Brother Season 1 in 2012 at 13 years old. She played safely and almost passively trying to create friendships and an alliance on a test season. She placed 4th overall and was unnominated to final 4. Lyra came back in season 3, after an inconvenience happened. She played very differently and the emotions got the best of her and ruined her game. Being a 4.0 student, she knew the path she took to win and the sweet side of her knowing who would win against her. She placed 2nd overall. She took a break from PBB's and decided to focus on her studies and start a new life alone in a boarding school at Lumiose City. Camps Participated in *DarkClawUmbreon PBB1: 4th *DarkClawUmbreon PBB3: 2nd Makoto Suki Pokemon: Polar Patterned Vivilion Age: 22 Birthday: February 12, 1994 Gender: Male Occuption: Sex Therapist Relationship: Married to Mitch the Shiny Ampharos Makoto in camps is known to show weakness, but in terms to showing weakness, he hides behind the lines and manipulates people to do his own bidding. He controls one person to do his work and hides behind the most ridiculous houseguests. Although he truely respects the friends he makes he has to tell the truth at the end whether it is jury or final 2, as he can be very very harsh in his speech. In one camp, he was able to make it to final 3 unnominated, despite being a twin although they weren't really twins as they were just Vivilions. Makoto outside of the game was adopted and had no true family. He was often made fun of and had lack of social skills with anybody. He shows kindness, generosity, and love to others at an extent, as Makoto is a good caring Pokemon. He has two kids Summer(Pink Spewpa) and Michael(Blue Mareep). Camps Participated in * TheShinxboy101 PBB4 3rd Place Min Lokuna Pokemon: Spiky Ear Pikachu Age: 16 Birthday: August 21, 2001 Gender: Female Occupation: Pirate Relationship: Married - Pirate Umbreon Min was known to date controversial house guest Marsh and never spoke with him in 3 years. They met again in Season 2 of Pokemon Big Brother and she was 12 years old when she participated. She is shown to be very competitive and uses her quick thinking and loyalities in the game. She is the first house guest to win 4 HoH's and 5 PoV's in a single season. She overall was unnominated at final 3 and won unanimously. She met Pirate Umbreon during her travels and decided to start a relationship with him for many years. She evolved during her years and has 5 kids with Umbreon. She is shown to be a caring mother and works half the day and then takes over for Umbreon for the kids. During her time she teaches her kids to be active and be respectful. She practices religion every Sunday and believes in openness. She focuses on trying to take care of her family first, before participating in any other games. Camps Participated in * DarkClawUmbreon PBB2 Winner Miu Ru Hamilton Pokemon: Shaymin Age: 23 Birthday: June 27, 1993 Gender: Male Occupation: Traveling Musician Relationship: Single Miu loves to fly planes and play music for fun. He is a traveling musician as he wants to spread joy around the world and even play during school lunches. Although not famous yet and haven't been found yet, he plays for free and even collects money to help the homeless and charities. He often takes jobs in local restaurants and parties and performs there to earn himself some cash. Miyako Camilera Pokemon: Moon Teddiursa Age: 23 Birthday: October 31,1992 Gender: Female Occupation: Fashion Designer Relationship: Single Miyako is about the most devious person you could ever meet. She gives off a death defying vibe by replacing lemonade on lemonade stands with anti-freeze. Placing fireworks in front of someones house then ringing the doorbell and storming off. She even cuts open a pig, and pour the blood onto a bucket and place it on top of a door, and then when someone enters the room, they get splattered with pig blood. She is known to be a stalker and even stabs people to the hospital just to make sure that person is not taken. Pretty sure a prankster and sadistic Nerio Graham Pokemon: JiriPom (Jirachi+Aipom) Age: 27 Birthday: October 1st, 1988 Gender: Male Occupation: Unknown Relationship: Single Nerio is seen to be your average sweet tooth. He tends to eat a lot of sweets and mostly gives criticism about other peoples cooking. He loves to eat, judge, watch movies, and even take walks. Nothing is known about his birth parents but rumor has it that Nerio was actually a cross species, made from DNA of a Jirachi and an Aipom. He shows agility in school when he joined Track & Field and even participates the Triathlon. Relio Potassium Pokemon: Blaziken Age: 33 Birthday: March 14, 1983 Gender: Male Occupation: Wrestler and Football Coach Relationship: Single Relio is none other than an athletic person. Relio won 10 gold medals under wrestling and won 3 trophies in a tournament. Relio gave up wrestling at age 25 and moved on to study the laws of football and coaching. Relio trained to be a trainer in athleticism and also teach others about football. He coaches little Pokemon and helps them learn football, but was also a coach in high school for a football team. Relio has never experienced a relationship before, but in terms he is in fact asexual. His experiences in real life can change at any time whenever he sees the perfect opportunity for it. Ribbon Silver Pokemon: Sylveon Age: 23 Birthday: July 3rd, 1994 Gender: Female Occupation: Law Enforcement Student Relationship: Unknown Nothing is known about Ribbon but she loves to play around. She is outgoing and fun. She quits Groot's forces and decided to be part of something new as she didn't like the abuse the boss did. She would often take her job seriously and set herself a schedule. 7-9 Play 2 hours of video games and record 10-10:30 Edit video 11:00-11:30 Eat Breakfast, Shower, and Get Dressed 11:30-12:30 PM Jog around the city, 25 Push-ups, 25 Sit-ups, 25 Jumping Jacks 12:30-2:30 PM Hit the gym. 2:30-5:00 PM Hang out with friends and do fun activities 5:00-6:00 PM Swim and Eat Dinner 6:00 PM-12 AM Work 12:30 AM Shower 1:00-6:30 Sleep Ruby "Red" Quartz Pokemon: Fennekin Age: 11 Birthday: August 24, 2006 Gender: Female Occupation: Student Relationship: Single Ruby is a young student at her local school. She joined Music and Choir in her free-time. She loves the violin, piano, and loves to vocalize. She even rights her own songs and tries to match her playing style. Ruby loves classics and soft sounds. Ruby is creative, fun, loving, friendly, and careful. She also is brave enough to ask questions and usually reads books on her free time when she needs to. She is part of the "Gemstones" and is nicknamed "Sloth" due to her slow understanding of knowledge when answering questions slowly. Rune Sakata Pokemon: Psychic/Cetra Snivy Age: Unknown (Most likely 18) Birthday: Unknown (But most likely January 15, 1999) Gender: Female Occupation: Fortune Teller Relationship: Machop (in an RP) Rune is a special Snivy. Most Snivies are usually green, but in this special case is pink. Rune shows mythical powers like talking with the Earth, seeing spirits around, and even foretell the future. Rune can listen to the emotions of the Earth and even the people around her. She can even sense when something is about to die, and would often make sure to rescue the one in need. She usually acts like a kid, but she is a mature teen who loves inspiration. She loves to make friends and is often a newbie in most situations. Her nemesis is Shadow the Darkrai, who would often try to kidnap her and make her the apprentice that he always wanted. Rune shows to get psychic visions of the future and is too much for her and she would lose her energy fast and faint. She joined Team SkyRiders as a rescue team and it has Auran and Machop. Rune is not the leader as she supports the leader Auran in his decision on moving forward. Before a rescue team was merged, she woke up in a forest one night, and couldn't remember what happened. During that time, Shadow put a darkness egg inside Rune to take control of her and rule the world with a soulless puppet. This attempt failed as Auran manages to defeat Shadow before Rune was gone forever. Rune, Auran, and Machop soon traveled around the world to make sure no one is hurt ever again, and would do missions together. Rune is highly intelligent when it comes to missions, knowing the weaknesses of her opponents due to her future powers. Shadow Yukano Pokemon: Sableye Age: 25 Birthday: October 17,1992 Gender: Male Occupation: Amusement Park Owner Relationship: Single Nothing is known about Shadow, but he is often childish and would often complain about things not going his way. Shadow also loves to make witty comments, be sarcastic, and even has a photographic memory. Physically could not handle a challenge, mentally he could handle it. He loves to recreate rides in an amusement park to make sure others are having fun. He is known to have creative luck when coming up new rides each year and plans to make more attractions then never before. Slash De Von June Pokemon: Weavile Age: 30 Birthday: September 29, 1987 Gender: Male Occupation: Master Chef and Manager Relationship: Single Slash is known to be a good chef in a restaurant and is also the owner of it. Slash has restaurants all over Johto, Unova, and Kalos. He manages to be able to keep every restaurant in tact and gives good pays to employees, as business always blooms and go up in ratings. He also is careful for his customers and even drops prices so everyone can eat even the homeless. Slash loves any type of animal, but prefers dogs over cats. He loves action packed movies as he would often get excited as he could be a kid. Slash in fact is gay, and has no relationship, but would often treat others with respect. He dreams to become a famous chef rather then owning restaurants all around. Tsuri Onyx Pokemon: Treecko Age: 24 Birthday: February 10, 1993 Gender: Male Occupation: Rescue Team Leader Relationship: In relationship with Rena the Glaceon Tsuri is a rescue team leader of Team Grace. Tsuri is a solo person as of right now and can complete missions under 30 minutes. Tsuri usually takes simple tasks at first and loves to help children. Tsuri shares rewards with other teams and Tsuri is known to be a popular person as he is generous and offers great support in others. Tsuri is also skilled in battle and often knows how to quickly dodge and even attack. Tsuri is in love Rena the Glaceon who he met in a Poffin Fruit Place. Tsuri is recruiting members and would love to take the smartest, the strongest, or even the fastest, or pretty much people who have dignity for themselves. He is also part of the "Gemstones" group and is called "Gluttony" due to his over knowledge for his brain to learn stuff really fast. Vi Aquamarine Pokemon: Oshawott Age: 29 Birthday: April 28, 1988 Gender: Female Occupation: Surfer/Lifeguard Relationship: Single Nothing is known about Vi, but she loves to perform in waters and surf the waves. She saved children from Sharpedos and Carvanahs as they weren't usually hostile. Vi saved the locals around the beaches and even the Sharpedos and Wailords that end up on shores and put them to full health and take them back to shore. Vi is an animal lover and even protects any place with water. Vi could use a relationship but she really wants somebody loyal then somebody who isn't content with her. Part of the "Gemstone" Group and is nicknamed "Wraith" due to her vicious personality on the ocean floor when fighting dangerous creatures in a fierce way. Watari Sapphire Pokemon: Shiny Greninja Age: 18 Birthday: April 2, 1999 Gender: Male Occupation: Ninja and Art Major Relationship: Single Watari is a ninja and loves to run in places and even take on sneaky tasks. He is training to be the top class that he wants to be, and loves the adventure that drives his adrenaline to full. He is full of energy to travel, sneak, and even train himself to become a Greninja. He always was a student of a good Greninja, but mysteriously left. He befriended Tsuri, Shadow, and Miu. He is also known to be part of a group called "Gemstones" and he is known as "Lust" due to his loving attitude towards others and ability to give birth at an alarming rate. He speaks full Japanese, English, and Sign Language. He evolved after some point in time after his full scholarship to Art School and decides to live his dream to be an artist. Yuni Beyari Pokemon: Shiny Sneasel Age: 19 Birthday: January 14,1998 Gender: Female Occupation: Photographer/Dancer/Singer Relationship: Married to Nidoking(from PokeEmpire) Yuni is known to be an actor in one movie, but she moved on to become more active in photography, dancing, and singing. Yuni is famous where she participated in Pokemon's Got Talent Season 1 at age 8 and she danced till she was eliminated in Category top 10 where she didn't make a spot in final 5 to actually be in the live shows. She continues to dance at age 15. Yuni participated Pokemon's Got Talent Season 8 as a singer. Her singing was heavily criticized, but she manages to make it through. After hours of practicing and practicing, she manages to make it to the live shows as a singer. She was close to winning the finale but lost by a .1% of votes. Yuni continued with her career as a dancer and singer while being a photographer to make it into a portrait for others to use or for herself to decorate the home. He met Nidoran(male) from the movie as an actor and they both grew close with one another. Their relationship is an open-marriage, as Nidoking trusts her. Gallery Pirate Pikachu.png|Min the Pirate Pikachu